The invention is based on a throttle valve connection piece as defined hereinafter. A throttle valve connection piece is already known (German Offenlegungsschrift 29 52 375; U.S. Pat. No. 1,422,896), in which a throttle valve is heated. The heating device is an electrical resistance heater, the hot wires of which are applied to a surface of the throttle valve. This arrangement has the disadvantage of pronounced vulnerability to corrosion of the surface of the hot wire; deposits on the hot wire surface thus make for inadequate heat transfer.
Moreover, the flow of the fuel-air mixture is adversely affected by the hot wires applied to the throttle valve surface. Undesirable turbulence is developed in the mixture as a result.
Furthermore, the power supply to the hot wires, the throttle valve shaft, represents considerable complication in terms of additional components, and assembling these components additionally increases the production cost.